moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Opus Tank
Epsilon Headquarters |role = * Anti-armor * Transport |useguns = 1x/2x 100mm cannon(s) |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 360 |armortype = Medium |trans = 1 |speed = 6 |turn = * 8 (unit) * 9 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $700 |time = 0:25 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |groundattack = 65-32.5 (primary barrel); 50-25 (secondary barrel) * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone * 30% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate |cooldown = * 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) (primary barrel) * 55 frames (3.7 in-game seconds) (secondary barrel) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |ability = The passenger will activate the secondary barrel, making the Opus Tank fire two shots in a quick succession |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Level 2/medium passenger survivability rate (70% rookie, 80% veteran, 90% elite) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Butsaay }} The Opus Custom Tank is the main battle tank of the Epsilon Headquarters. Official description The research branch of Epsilon Headquarters have always attempted to take military technology one step further. Combining the best of the Lasher's and Mantis' features, it was supposed to be the most flexible MBT in the world and one of Epsilon's finest works in conventional weaponry. However, the demands for the tank kept changing and when the time came to allocate all engineers and scientists to work on Yuri's main project in the Headquarters base, a tank emerged that sported a bizarre and untested experimental turret which would allow an additional passenger to operate a secondary barrel, similar to the Chinese Qilin Tank. The Opus was quickly put into production with only basic testing done. Much to everyone's surprise, the tank turned out to be a perfect addition to Headquarters' infantry batallions, allowing the proselytes to bolster the firepower of their tanks while simultanously providing refuge and safe transport for their infantry.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Opus Tank is possibly the most versatile main battle tank in the Epsilon Army, if not the entire war due to its dual purpose as a transport. This trait enables an Epsilon Headquarters proselyte to have a more durable and firepower-oriented option over the Stinger while having the same tier requirement. It also enables said subfaction to surprise their opponents with infantry they won't expect in a midst of a battle such as Epsilon Adepts or even Rahn. However, if a proselyte only wishes to purely bolster the firepower of these tanks, Initiates are the cheapest option, with only a total of $850 for each Opus Tank with an Initiate inside. Devious HQ proselytes are known to load these tanks with Brutes to ensure maximum carnage against armored columns lacking anti-infantry weaponry. While Spooks (and Bloaticks before version 3.3.3) are unable to activate the secondary turret, this can be exploited by a proselyte to fool opponents into thinking that they are sending Opus Tanks without any passengers. The Opus Tank can easily contend with its Allied and Epsilon counterparts, as they all have either similar or inferior armor when compared with HQ's MBT. While lacking the potential to match up against the heavier Soviet and Foehn tanks, Opus Tanks can compensate with their cheaper costs, faster movement speed, and the infantry onboard surviving to continue the battle after its ride has been destroyed. Appearances Act Two * The first Opus Tank prototype appears in Lizard Brain. It, along with four other vehicle prototypes, must be escorted to safety from an attack of the European Alliance. The Opus is the only prototype that is fully functional in this mission. * In the Act Two single player campaign, the fully operational Opus Tank only debuts on the battlefield in Thread of Dread before being buildable in Unthinkable. Cooperative * The Opus Tank becomes controllable and buildable in Metaphor chronologically. Assessment Trivia * The sound effect that is used when a passenger enters/exits the Opus Tank is the same sound effect used by the Hammer Tank from Red Alert 3 when it acquires a weapon using it's "Leech Beam" ability. * The Opus Tank's firing sound is identical to that of the Tsunami Tank from Red Alert 3. See also * Lasher Tank * Mantis Tank References zh:奥普斯定制坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Epsilon Army Category:Epsilon Headquarters Category:Transports Category:Main Battle Tanks